Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Five of Doom
The one hundred twenty-fifth chapter of Eternal Destiny A Fatal Conversation: Part Seven "So, these people travelling with the Man in Black," Zeus said. "Who are they? Where are they?" CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-FIVE OF DOOM "I could say the same to you," Monica had said tearfully. "Dave, Abby, it's been so long." "Who are these two?" Rune whispered to Dana. "'Eagle Eyes' Abby and 'Seven Day' Dave," was her response. "At least, I think so. Dave at least looks pretty different. They were members of Skylar James' crew, the Skylar Squad." "Like Trachius and Kaye?" "And also Monica," Fred supplied. "Yeah, that's us," Dave said, a little wistfully. "Neither of us is really the adventurer we used to be." He looked down to gesture at the chair he was sitting in. A wheelchair. "Wow," said an astonished Dana. "So Seven Day Dave lost the use of his legs? What next, did Abby go blind?" "Well..." Abby said. It occurred to Rune that she hadn't turned around and looked at them yet. In response to Dana's words, she did so. She had no eyes. To either side of her nose, her face was perfectly blank. "Oh, gods!" Monica exclaimed. "What happened? To Dave too, but Abby! How did this happen?" "Well, it happened four years ago, after we split up..." Abby began. Abby and Dave had been sitting down when it began. The room was nearly empty, which was probably the reason it was chosen. There was only one other group present. The other group was occupying its time by playing with a paper and being particularly loud about it. "It says the one who can't, all of us can. So we've got to find someone who can't or MAKE someone who can't," someone said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh yeah, just ''make someone who can't," another one said sarcastically. "Like that's possible."'' "Juanita," the first guy said to a third member of the group. "You know how we can do it. How you can do it. Let's just find someone to do it to." Juanita nodded slowly. "Yeah, if it's that desparate, I can do it. How about... those two over there?" "That'll work," the first guy said. "Let's get 'em." The three of them got up and walked over to Abby and Dave. Juanita took Abby's arm, only for Abby to immediately flip her over a table. Dave then proceeded to slam his leg into Juanita's side, propelling her toward her friends. "What was that?" Abby asked. "You're going to get us?" "Guessin' they didn't get a good look at our faces," Dave said, matching Abby's grin with his own. "Shall we teach them who they're messing with?" Abby asked in mock politeness. "Let's." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Four of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Six of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 7 April 2014. *Characters met this chapter: Juanita Pyrus, the first guy is Keith Melrose, and the other one is Roza Karlov Category:Eternal Destiny Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Chapter Page